powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordWhis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nonexistence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 12:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, February 17, 2018 (UTC) If you're talking about Almighty Borrowing, Kuo did not remove anything, but he did fix the series as you did not put italics for the series (which is required). Look at Page Creation and Details for more information. CrabHermit (talk) 20:26, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Answered above I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:13, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but your just making stuff up to justify your claim. The Phoenix Force is not omniversal and it never was, in fact its not even multiversal. The Phoenix you claim to be omniversal is just another version of the Phoenix Force that has nothing to do with the Mainstream one (earth 616) The Fifth Cosmos is Multiversal, meaning that its existence is the same for all the different verses, including the one that King Phoenix was from. King Phoenix is not a user, and he never was or will be. Don't make stuff up that isn't true. Nothing of what you said is based on actual facts, its pure fanwank and you very obviously didn't read the comics if your claiming that. Don't add him again please.SageM (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Thats the White Phoenix of the Crown I was talking about. The phoenix you are talking about is a completely different entity from a completely different verse. Also the White Phoenix only exists when merged together with Jean Grey. All other entries for the Phoenix Force do not list or mention the White Phoenix. Also I was talking about the White Phoenix's Existence Mastery power, which only appears once in the comics but is said to do anything to existence. The entity you are talking about and the one I am talking about are two entirely different things. Why do you think there are pages on the Marvel wikia for the same cosmic entities multiple times? Because they aren't all the same thing or the same being. Every universe has different versions of the various cosmic entities, with only the true omni-dimensional beings being the same in all of them. Its literally stated as much on both the Marvel Wikia, Marvel.com, Marvel Appendix and Comicvine. You just don't understand that fact that what your talking about is not the same thing. Please stop bothering me about this already. I explained it to you multiple times that you are wrong about the cosmic entities, you just don't want to accept the truth. Unless otherwise stated to be omni-dimensional, then the cosmic beings are not the same in each verse and neither are their powers. The point stands that you are in the wrong here, I am sorry if you misunderstood what I talking about, but I wasn't even talking about the Same Phoenix Force or even the same character you are. I was talking about the White Phoenix of the Crown/Jean Grey. Which is something completely different from what you are complaining about.SageM (talk) 20:07, April 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also when I talk about Marvel characters I am only talking about the Mainline universe (616). Everything you are talking about has no connection or relation to that universe. You are talking about one of the other universes in Marvel, but the canon timeline that everything happens in is only in 616. Every other verse (with the sole exception of the Marvel Cinematic Verse) is considered to be a separate continuity with no connection to the canon timeline of Marvel. So anything you say about Thor being invincible is just Hyperbole. Since it never occured in the main continuity. Only things that happen in Universe 616 are considered to be official and canon to the Marvel verse. If you want to complain, then go complain to the writers at Marvel. Since they are the ones who have confirmed this. Your so-called Omnipotent Thor is nothing more then a separate continuity that has no nothing to do with the actual character itself. Now please leave me alone, as I already explained that you don't how things actually work in the Marvel verse. And anything else you say about any other verse other then the original one is not connected to the official character or what they are actually capable of doing. And the same goes for the cosmic abstracts as well. Have a nice day.SageM (talk) 20:29, April 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM When Doom or Thor manage to physically and successfully defeat one the abstract entities in combat, then you can talk about them being powerful. But since thats never going to happen, neither King Phoenix nor Doom will qualify for Almighty Magic. So please stop making stuff up. You can say Doom is as powerful as the Living Tribunal all you want, but until he actually demonstrates the power to fight him off then anything you say is going to be disregarded as being fanwanking. Unless you offer evidence of him actually fighting and defeating the LT or King Phoenix fighting one of the abstracts, then nothing you say is true anymore. There is a clear difference between saying he can do something, and actually proving it. Since neither one of them have proven their power and you are just overhyping their powers because you want them to be all-powerful. If they haven't actually done it, then they don't count. Also who would be more powerful, the being that actually created and defined Magic itself and literally wove it into the multiverse- past, present, and future. Or an a guy who can only manipulate magic because of the essence of his fathers dead brothers transforming themselves into magic? Also please remember this one is the Primordial Source of all magic, while the other is just a regular god. Primordial powers trump modern day users. So please stop comparing a multiversal entity to a being who only exists in a single verse. Wiccan could easily beat King Phoenix without even trying, even with the boost of power from the Phoenix Force.. Also Wiccan's magic is on the same level as the actual Writers/Authors of Marvel. So neither doom or King phoenix would be a threat to him. When the Odinforce manages to trump Author Authority-level powers, then you can talk to me about him being an Almighty Magic user. As it stands, the Fifth Cosmos is a user because he not only created Magic, but he is also the primordial source of it and effected all present and future iterations of the Marvel omniverse by permanently making it a part of it.SageM (talk) 21:19, April 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM Note When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, April 19, 2019 (UTC) I read the actual comic, and he did not borrow his power. So no, He is not a user.SageM (talk) 18:31, September 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM The comic itself never mentions anything about Thor borrowing his power. The One-Above-All never lends his powers to anyone, as he chooses not to. Adam Warlock is the only time he ever shared his power in the series, and that was simply to transform him into the new Living Tribunal. The One-Above-All has a hands off approach toward his creations, and only ever interferes with things when he feels its absolutely necessary, and only to steer the course of events back to the way they were supposed to be. After all, he never even bothered to stop the events of the Incursions or the deaths of the Abstracts, even though it meant the death of the multiverse. In fact he even told Thanos and Adam Warlock that the destruction of the 616 verse was their problem, not his. He never did anything like sharing his power with Thor or have him borrow his power.SageM (talk) 18:43, September 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM Sorry but it has to be good enough evidence to qualify, its a wikia rule after all. So what if it only has two users? That doesn't really mean anything, after all a lot of powers only have one user, and some don't have any and likely never will and yet there still valid powers regardless (Omni-Creator is the best example) You don't really have much of argument here, so please stop bringing it up already. Its getting annoying. If Thor really could borrow the One-Above-All's power, then he would have done it long long ago. Sorry but there just isn't enough evidence to make him a user, and the comic itself doesn't really explain enough to make him qualify. Its merely an assumption on Thor's part, not concrete proof.SageM (talk) 19:40, September 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM There is no explanation as to were Thor got the power, its just a guess on his part. For all we know, Thor could simply have used power he didn't know he had until he was in a truly life threatening situation. Unless the writers actually confirm that he tapped into the power of the One-Above-All, all your doing is just guessing here. While the other users have actually been confirmed, your example has not.SageM (talk) 19:43, September 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also the power currently has 3 users.SageM (talk) 19:49, September 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM